


Procrastinate

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [12]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Writer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly's procrastinating on working on his next book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastinate

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 12/30  
> AU Prompt: Writer

Kelly stares at the computer screen.  He shouldn’t be having all these issues.  His last book he wrote easily, so why the trouble now?  He lets out a heavy breath as he leans back.  He knows the problem.  The problem is he’d rather be in the room not ten feet from where he’s at with Matt.  He glances at the clock.  He needs to get things started at least.  Okay, scratch that.  He needs to get things restarted.  Everything that he has started always ends up sounding like the man in the next room.

 

He shoves away from the computer desk and stands up.  “Okay, you can do this,” he mumbles.  “Just don’t think about him.  Think about your book.”  He rubs his hands together as he starts to pace.  “One step at a time.”  He starts rattling off the characteristics of his main character, but it quickly turns into everything about Matt Casey.  He growls.  “Damn it.”

 

After trying for another twenty minutes, Kelly finally decides that enough is enough.  He walks out of the room and into their bedroom where Matt is sitting against the headboard with his laptop.

 

“You should be writing,” Matt says without looking over.

 

“I know,” Kelly mutters as he falls backwards onto the end of the bed.

 

“Then why aren’t you?”

 

“Because I can’t.”  He looks up at Matt, smiling a little when the other man sets his computer to the side.  “I just can’t seem to focus.”

 

Matt shifts so he’s closer to Kelly.  “You haven’t been able to focus on this one at all.  Was it like this with the last one?”

 

Kelly shakes his head.  “No.  But there’s one big difference.”

 

“Which is what?”

 

“You.”  Kelly grabs Matt’s shirt and pulls him down to kiss him.  “I’d much rather be with you right now than writing.” 

 

“That’s not a good excuse.”  Matt pats Kelly’s chest.  “You need to write.  Your publishers are going to hate me if you continue to procrastinate.”

 

Kelly groans.  “Maybe being with you tonight will help me write tomorrow.”

 

Matt chuckles.  “You think so, huh?”

 

“Yes!”  Kelly plasters on his best smile.  “Please?”

 

Leaning down, Matt kisses him softly.  “I spoil you with sex.  I should really stop.”

 

“Never.”

 

**The End**


End file.
